Rodney Thompson
| birth_place = Chattanooga, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Author | nationality = American | ethnicity = | religion = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = Role-playing games | movement = | notableworks = Star Wars Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast) | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Rodney Thompson is a game designer whose writing credits include numerous books for the Star Wars Roleplaying Game and the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. He was the lead developer for the 4th edition version of the Dark Sun campaign setting.Dark Sun out of development. Retrieved February 20, 2010. Bibliography Wizards of the Coast d20 Modern *''d20 Future *d20 Future Tech Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition *Dragon Magic 4th Edition *''Dark Sun Campaign Setting *''Heroes of the Fallen Lands *Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms *Monster Vault *''Player's Option: Heroes of the Feywild Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook edition *''Hero's Guide'' Saga Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy At War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Green Ronin Publishing Generic d20 *''The Noble's Handbook'' *''Dirge of the Damned'' Future *''Future Players Companion'' Freeport Setting *''Crisis in Freeport'' *''Buccaneers in Freeport'' Alderac Entertainment Group *''Stargate SG-1 Role Playing Game Board games * ''Lords of Waterdeep * Dungeon Command Scratchpad Publishing *''Dusk City Outlaws'' Media Mentions Rodney Thompson has appeared in the following newspaper and magazine articles, websites and podcasts. Podcasts * Order 66 podcast:Order 66 podcast. Order 66 podcast RSS feed. Rodney has appeared on the following twelve episodes discussing aspects of the Star Wars Saga Edition roleplaying game: April 6, 2008 Order 66 podcast (April 6 2008). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (The Third GM), May 18, 2008 Order 66 podcast (May 18 2008). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (When Vader Attacks), July 14, 2008 Order 66 podcast (July 14 2008). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Worst Show Ever), November 17, 2008 Order 66 podcast (November 17 2008). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, The Scum of the Universe and Everything), January 12, 2009 Order 66 podcast (January 12 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (One Year of the Big O!), January 26, 2009 Order 66 podcast (January 26 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Grand Rodney of the Republic), March 22, 2009 Order 66 podcast (March 22 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Three Men and a Little Legacy), May 10, 2009 Order 66 podcast (May 10 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Execute Episode 66), June 1, 2009 Order 66 podcast (June 1 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Educating You In The Face), September 2, 2009 Order 66 podcast (September 2 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Rodney's Rebel Field Guide), September 28, 2009 Order 66 podcast (September 28 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (Galaxy at War), December 21, 2009 Order 66 podcast (December 21 2009). Retrieved February 20, 2010. (BOOM! Infinite Oregano). References External links * * Rodney Thompson's Blog at wizards.com * Rodney Thompson Product Listing on RPG.net Category:1980 births Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Chattanooga, Tennessee Category:Role-playing game designers